


The Myth of a Man

by EverythingHurtsAndImDying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, Not-human!Lucifer, Tentacles, butt stuff, butt stuff with tentacles, only in the second chapter I promise, technically theyre vines, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/pseuds/EverythingHurtsAndImDying
Summary: Inspired by the real-life myth of the Baba Yaga, Lucifer is a monster of the forest that steals young boys from their homes.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had been told many tales from the village elders about the creature that dwelled deep in the forest. He snatched young boys on the day they became men and feast upon their flesh every few decades. Few ever returned from his grasp, and those that did spoke nothing of their time with him. The elders said he prayed upon their young impressionable minds and hypnotised them into following him back to his lair.

 

When Sam's eighteenth name day came around, he was relieved to find that no such thing had happened to him as he celebrated late into the night. He refused to acknowledge that he was genuinely afraid of the legend and would deny it to anyone who spoke to him, but surrounding himself with others on his name day had been partially to protect him from this monster.

 

Several drinks in, the brunet stepped outside to relieve himself, stumbling a little as he tried to find a small alleyway for privacy. All thoughts of the creature had long since washed away with countless flagons.

 

A shadowy figure observed Sam from the end of the alleyway, much to his innocence. It approached closer once he had finished his business, though remained in the shadow; only the moonlight gave any evidence of his being.

 

It was only when Sam had turned to leave, lifting his head, did he spot the shadowy figure. He stumbled back a little, having not sensed anyone watching him.

 

The man stayed quiet, still, just watching Sam and it was slightly unnerving. "Uh, can I help you?" His breath trailed behind him as he spoke with uncertainty. He was drunk, but still aware enough to know when a situation required caution.

 

"I will help you." The man mumbled and stepped forward, out of the shadow and into the light.

 

Sam was in shock at the sight of the man. Moss covered half his face, and by the look of his neck, it covered half his body too. A cloak hid his body from the shoulders down. Flowers sprouted amidst blond hair and vines wrapped around his neck, crawling up to his ear. The colours varied from soft greens and browns of the moss to bright whites and yellows of the flowers. But what stood out most for Sam was the eyes. Piercing blue, a colour he had never even seen before and struggled to compare it to anything. Perhaps in different countries, people would be able to relate it to their skies, but for Sam it didn't seem to give the pigment. enough credit.

 

Too distracted by the man's appearance, Sam didn't even notice when the stranger stepped forward and took his hand, wrapping their fingers together. It was only when their palms touched and he felt the soft brush of lichen against his fingers, that he realised what was happening. The man was leading him away from the tavern, away from the village by the looks of things.

 

"I-I have to go back, people will wonder where I am." Sam said, not even trying to fight the man's gentle but steady pull of his hand.

 

"I will help you." The voice was gruff but soft, like it wasn't used very often. He also spoke strangely, struggling to pronounce sounds like it wasn't his mother tongue.

 

Sam's protest stopped after that and he didn't even put up a fight, rather diligently following after the man who led him away from the safety of his home and into the dark of the forest.

 

This had to be a dream, there was no way this was real. There was no way his body would betray him in such a way..

 

Was this really the creature that used to plague Sam's nightmares? It didn't make sense, it was supposed to be just a myth, something to scare children to keep them from going into the forest. Where were the razor-sharp claws on his hands and the deadly incisors in his mouth?

 

Despite how his head was racing with possible outcomes - all of them as gruesome as the other - his heart beat at a regular pace. His body seemed completely fine with the idea of being kidnapped and taken away from his life, only his mind seemed to disagree with the current events. 

 

The creature never let go of Sam's hand, holding it softly but keeping their fingers intertwined so that there was no way to let go. He led him through the forest without any struggle, without any sound. It was almost as if the forest would move for this thing, as if the roots would reel back and the branches would roll aside before his feet.

 

Soon, Sam's eyes fell upon a cave. Similarly to the man, it was seemingly overtaken by greenery, almost entirely hidden by hanging vines.

 

The young man was led into that cave and laid down on leaves and fungi. It was surprisingly comfortable but Sam didn't have much time to consider that before he was towered over by the man. He stared into blue eyes for what felt like eternity before the creature broke the eye contact to lightly brush his lips against the humans.

 

Sam was shocked but only because it was a little underwhelming. When the creature pulled back to study him, as if making sure everything was fine, he couldn't help but lick his lips. The corner of the man's mouth was mossy, but it had still been a pleasant kiss, possibly a little too brief for Sam's liking.

 

Perhaps it was the alcohol flowing through his system, or the way he was looked upon and held him like he was something precious and fragile, that led Sam to lean up for another kiss. He was hesitant and inexperienced but the man did not seem to mind, very eagerly taking over and leading the intimacy.

 

Sam had kissed girls before, that was all but it was never like this. The heavy weight on top of him and the way soft moss-covered hands caressed his sides sent him to a whole new level of intoxication.

 

On that night, Sam was no longer a boy but became a man.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just 2k+ words of porn
> 
> my bad <3

It all started with soft caresses of his sides and thighs, mossy fingers trailing reverently down his toned and taut skin. The creature's touch was welcome and warm, though it almost seemed cautious as light touches danced across his body, mapping out every inch of skin underneath his shirt.

 

Despite himself, Sam leant into the touches as though to encourage the man above him. Surely someone who looked upon him like the creature did, all soft eyes and admiration, had no intent to harm. At least, that's what his mind told him as he fully accepted this new fate and dove headfirst into the abyss, letting his body take control.

 

The blond seemed to realise such as his touches became more confident, fingers pressing into the indents of Sam's stomach to feel the toned muscle underneath. It wasn't long before the creature was tugging at the hem of Sam's shirt impatiently, looking into his eyes with almost desperate features. The human obliged, letting out a breathy laugh as he sat up enough to take his shirt off. The tattered cloth hadn't even touched the ground when the creature's hands were back on him, now scouring across his skin as though it could disappear at any moment. Lips soon joined the hands, kissing every inch of Sam in some form of worship.

 

This played out for several long minutes, leaving Sam breathless and arching into every touch. He had gotten used to the lichen brushing against his skin and how certain kisses would cause grass to rub against his muscles and tickle ever so slightly. Hands eventually drifted down to the waistband of his underwear and began to tease it, slipping past the restricting fabric but never venturing too far. The creature was testing the waters, Sam could tell by how the blue eyes were glued to his face, studying every slight reaction for any sign of discomfort. It was a little unnerving to be observed under such an intense gaze but it was also frustrating. He had accepted his fate by now and was beginning to get impatient with the creature.

 

He lifted his hips up when fingers began to venture deeper as to encourage more from the being. And it seemed to work because the man was sliding Sam out of his underwear, eyes never leaving the human even as he dropped the clothing to the ground. It was only after an affirmative nod from Sam that the creature's eyes trailed down to Sam's half-hard cock pressed against his stomach.

 

A stab of worry shot through the brunet's body as the man stared down at his naked body, features covered by hair and flowers. What if he wasn't good enough for this being? What if it was disappointed and was about to leave? Sam was easily well endowed but he couldn't help the anxiety that crept up upon him. That was until he felt a hot wet strip across his cock that caused him to shiver. A whimper escaped his lips as he met the eyes of the creature who looked at him and chuckled, actually chuckled. It was a strange noise, one that he could only really relate to the sound of a tree creaking. But it sounded fond and the smirk at the corner of the creature's lips seemed to supply further evidence for that.

 

They shared another look before the man hunched back over and began to lick at Sam's cock, never actually taking it into his mouth but teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue and dragging his nose across the hot shaft. Sam was a mess already, mewling, moaning and gasping as he struggled to keep his hands to himself. Eventually, he couldn't resist anymore and brought his hands up, moving to untie the cloak that hid the creature's body.

 

The creature jumped back, still straddling Sam but leaning away from his hands. He narrowed his eyes at the human and shook his head firmly as to try and stop any debate. But it didn't work. "Please." Sam whined and tried again, leaning up to try and undo the cloak, only for his hands to be slapped away. His body protested with a strangled noise coming from his throat; it wasn't fair that he was completely vulnerable in front of this creature but the same wouldn't be returned.

 

Despite a second dismissal, the human took a different approach to the situation. "What is your name?" He tried, voice rough from the short gasps and alcohol consumption.

 

When all he received was a tilt of the head, confusing glazing across the creature's face, Sam panicked. What if the man didn't understand him? In a desperate attempt to try and convey his meaning, he pointed to the moss-covered chest and spoke slowly. "Name... Your name." He tried, frustrated at how he could only really use his own language to try and get the meaning across. However, a spark of understanding flashed across the creature's face and he licked his lips before replying.

 

"Lucifer."

 

It was that same rough voice that had led him away from his home, although this time it held some apprehension to it. Sam smiled, almost from ear to ear, and nodded, happy that he had managed to understand. Or at least, he hoped that he had.

 

He tasted the name on his tongue, experimentally repeating it and listening to how it sounded through his own voice. He rather liked the name, if it was indeed the man's. He took a deep breath before looking into the creature's piercing eyes, struggling to keep calm under his watch. His heart thudded in his chest as he cautiously brought a hand up to Lucifer's face and cupped his cheek. "Trust me, Lucifer." He whispered, stroking a thumb lightly across the blend of moss and skin. His heart skipped a beat at the way the blond leaned into the touch, almost like a cat.

 

They stayed like that for a while, with Sam just stroking Lucifer's cheek whilst his eyes were closed, chin resting in the human's palm.

 

Eventually, Sam pulled away and swore he saw a look of disappointment in those blue eyes but ignored it in favour of making a bold move. He brought his hands up to fiddle with the knot keeping Lucifer's cloak in place, ignoring the way the body above him stiffened. "Trust me." He murmured once again as the knot came loose and fell apart but the cloak stayed covering the body. Looking into blue eyes, Sam brushed the cloak away as he pressed a gentle kiss to soft lips

 

He kept his eyes closed as they kissed, as to give the man some time to adjust to being completely vulnerable. But curiosity soon got the better of him and he pulled away to study his body, breath hitching in his throat.

 

Much like Lucifer's face and as he had hypothesised, the pale skin of the creature's body was also covered in moss, grass, flowers and dirt. Vines wrapped around his legs and along his arms, leaves and branches sticking out at strange angles from his joints. Conveniently, his cock was completely free of any greenery, it seemed to stop a little after his hips and fade into pale skin. But that's not what Sam was focused on. No, the human's eyes were elsewhere; specifically on what he could see of Lucifer's back. Branches twisted and contorted, leaves sprouting from intertwined bark and covering a lot of the exposed wood. It seemed to move freely, like the branches were muscle that could flex and contract. 

 

Sam was staring at wings. Wings made entirely out of tree branches and painted with leaves. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

Lucifer seemed uncomfortable under Sam's gaze, his wings shifting back as he tried his best to hide them from the human. Sam would have called him out for being a hypocrite if he wasn't so amazed and overwhelmed by the sight in front of him. He was truly blessed to see them and his hands twitched with the urge to touch them, to run his fingers through the leaves and feel the heavy bark beneath. However, when a hand slowly reached out to fulfil that fantasy, it was grabbed, along with his other hand. They were pinned above his head and Lucifer was hovering over him once again. "Later." He croaked, apparently having read Sam's mind.

 

Even as they kissed again and Lucifer use his knee to open Sam's legs, the human could not help the bubble of excitement in his stomach at having the opportunity to actually touch those wings, to make sure they were real and that he wasn't hallucinating.

 

The kisses soon became more fervent and Sam couldn't stop himself from grinding desperately against the thigh between his legs. The feeling was amazing until he felt a heavy hand on his hips, stopping any further moment.

 

His mouth opened to protest but all that came out was a squeak as he felt something warm and wet tease the entrance of his ass. Oh, _oh_. It continued to flick and rub around the sensitive ring of muscles as Lucifer kept his eyes on Sam, watching for his reaction. The human licked his lips and spread his legs further, wanting to encourage where this train wreck was headed. As he continued to be teased, he couldn't quite figure out what was teasing him. Lucifer's hands were both on his wrists, pinning him back and his mouth was inches away from his own, enough so that they were sharing heavy breaths.

 

There wasn't enough time to think before he was penetrated, the strangely moving object slipping past his entrance with ease and exploring the new territory. It wasn't too thick, but it certainly made him tense up. Lucifer began to litter kisses across his chest, trying to relax the little human beneath him and it gave Sam the perfect opportunity to find out what was going on as the head blocking his view was no longer there.

 

The Winchester was shocked to see a strange looking vine coming from... His ass?! He followed the vine along its path, with a mixture of arousal and confusion, to find that it sprouted somewhere from Lucifer's back. Maybe his wings but it didn't look like the rest of his appendages, they were all dried and still - like each movement from them would make a noise - but this thing was a fresh green and sheened in some sort of liquid.

 

Apparently, Lucifer wasn't giving Sam time to process anything as a sudden sharp spark of pleasure shot through his body as the vine found his sweet spot. Based on the chesty chuckle from Lucifer, the brunet knew he was in for a ride as his prostate was toyed and played with, sending new waves of pleasure down his body. He didn't even realise another vine had slipped in next to the first until they started to stretch him open. It was a little uncomfortable, there was a certain burn he couldn't quite forget but the way the vines teased and rubbed at his prostate was certainly helping him deal.

 

This happened for some time, Lucifer sucking and marking all over Sam's body as the human writhed beneath him, constantly on the edge of coming. His cock glistened with his own precome, it practically drenched it. "P-please, please!" Sam gasped when it all became too much. He just wanted Lucifer inside of him so he could get off and the way the creature's cock rubbed against his leg was telling him that the blond was ready too.

 

Seeming to get the message, Lucifer pulled back from Sam and lined himself up, watching as the vines slithered out of the human. What started off as a whine at the emptiness he felt, soon turned into a strangled noise of pleasure as he felt Lucifer push in slowly until he bottomed out. It had hurt a little, the burning pain coming back and making tears well in his eyes but it was very much worth it. He felt so... Full.

 

Knowing they both wouldn't last long, Lucifer set a fast and rough pace, grabbing Sam's cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. It felt so good, even though the cold chill of the air and occasional sounds from outside the cave seeped through. The brunet felt like he was on fire and could barely breathe but it was all worth it as he watched Lucifer slam into him through hazy eyes. When Sam came with a scream, it only took a few extra thrusts before he growled and bit down on Sam's pec, coming deep inside of the human.

 

They stayed still for a while, both of them coming down from their orgasm. Lucifer got up suddenly and panicked Sam. What if that was it? What if he was expected to go? Or if Lucifer suddenly sacrificed him to whatever God he believed in. Oh no, he needed to get out of there and fast but how cou—

 

Lucifer smiled and dragged a leaf across Sam's chest, wiping away all the mess that he had made and also wiping away any fears he had of sudden abandonment.

 

Any fears at all had left Sam's mind from the moment Lucifer crawled next to him and pulled him closer to spoon. He fell asleep easy with the feeling of breathing against the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)  
> I seldom write smut so if anyone has anything they wish to say do iiiitttt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lemme know if you want a smut chapter with tentacle vine sex ;))))


End file.
